The very story of Harry James Potter
by Alice Cullen1224
Summary: And if Lily and James did not die and Harry grow up as a normal child magician? How should it end? Come read and find out!


**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but I have modified according to the needs of the story (reported by OOC). To make it more realistic parts are taken from the books. The characters of Dorea and Charlus Potter are needed in this first part of the story, and as you'll see after reading, are the grandparents and the parents of Harry James (the names are the original by Rowling, in fact, can be found in the family tree Black, as the maiden name of Dorea is Black).**

The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkin ran in the square and the shop windows were decorated with paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle imitation of a world to which they did not believe ... and he advanced, with that sense of power and decision and justice always felt that under these circumstances ... no anger ... that was for weaker souls of his ... triumph, that yes ... had waited for that moment, he had wanted …

He continued down another street darker and finally he appeared in its goal, the Fidelius Charm broken, but they did not know yet ...

He went to the dark hedge making less noise than the dead leaves rustled on the sidewalk, and he looked ... they had not drawn the curtains, he saw distinctly in the bedroom upstairs: Mrs. Dorea Potter was holding the baby with the hair blacks and blue pajamas. The hooded figure did not expect to see even in Dorea Black Potter, would be a great shame to waste the pure blood of the family, except the girl, if he had to kill them, but for sure their lives were not worth his life.

The gate creaked slightly when he opened it, but Dorea Potter, the one who seemed to be the only one awake, together with the child in that house,her did not hear him. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed toward the door, which opened without any noise; the sweet voice of Dorea, who sang a lullaby to her nephew, led him into the dark corridor. He climbed the stairs.

"How were stupid," thought the dark shadow that had now arrived at the door, he saw her standing holding the baby. When she saw him laid him in the bed behind her and opened his arms, as if he could do some good, as if hiding him she hoped to be chosen in his place ...

"No, not the child, not Harry!" exclaimed the woman.

"Move, and you can tell that Lord Voldemort will spare your life!"

"What do I care to save his life, if four live I were to sacrifice my only grandchild? And for what? Order to live with the guilt of having prevented a child to grow selfishly clinging to my life, half already passed! I will prevent you to kill him! "

"How will you silly, as you do without a wand, how can you talk about the sacrifice if you're afraid to stay in front of me?"

He could move it away from the bed by force, but he thought it was more prudent to kill her...

"All right, if that is what you want ... Avada Kedavra!"

The green light flashed in the room, and Dorea Potter fell like a marionette with the strings had been cut.

All this time the child had never cry: he stood, clinging to the bars of the bed, and he looked at the intruder in the face with a kind of keen interest, as if he thought that was hidden under his cloak his grandfather, and that his grandmother would soon be raised, laughing ...

He pointed his wand carefully against the child's face: he wanted to see it well, the destruction of this "danger", which could mean its end.

The small child burst into tears: he realized that he was not Charlus.

He did not like that he was crying, he had never borne children whining in the orphanage ...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And then he exploded, he was nothing, nothing only pain and terror, and he had to hide, but not in the rubble of the house partially destroyed, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away... away.

Lily, James and Charlus were awakened by a dull roar, at the house shaking and the screams of little Harry.

They ran into the nursery, worried, making its way through the debris. Hardly James was able to locate the small child among the rubble and pick him up, and then offer him to Lily, who with tears in his eyes took him in his arms, raised. But the two young spouses were forced to turn around because the scream launched by Charlus, and when he turned, nothing would make them prepared for what they saw.

Charlus was holding in her arms the lifeless body of Dorea died. James ran to his father with tears in his eyes, while Lily fell to his knees, clutching Harry's chest, crying the woman that in a short time had become, for her, more mother than mother-in-law. They stayed that way until a snap and then a roar echoed through the silent night itself, making them turn. Next to Lily had appeared Albus Dumbledore and in the street had just landed a flying Sirius Black's motorcycle.


End file.
